iGet A Surprise Present
by AlwaysDreamingAway
Summary: Sam is going to turn 16 in a few days. Carly, Freddie and Sam decided to throw a party. What surprises will await them? And will Freddie and Sam realize their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**A/N: This is my new multichaptered story. Sam turns 16 in a few days so they decide to throw a birthday party but there are a lot of surprises awaiting them. And will Freddie and Sam realize their feelings?**

**iGet A Surprise Present**

Chapter 1

Sam grabbed the ham from the Shay's fridge and plopped down at the couch. In 2 minutes there would be the newest episode of Girly Cow on tv. She was alone. Spencer was sleeping, Carly was shopping at the mall and Freddie was at home, as far as she knew.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Carly who headed through the door.

"Ah, Sam! What a nice coincidence you're already here! I have something to talk to you about." Carly was in a good mood.

"Oh, really. Anyways, can't that wait after I watched Girly Cow?"

"No, Sam. It's important! Are you actually willing to listen to me sometimes?"

"Come on. Don't make such a fuss! Just spit it out!" The impatience showed in Sam's face.

"Have you already planned something for your 16th birthday?"

"Nope." Sam had no clue what Carly was up to.

"Good." Carly said, smiling widely.

The alarm bells in Sam's head started to ring. Sounded somewhat suspicious to her…

"Have YOU anything planned?" The blond sounded like an inquisitor now.

"No…" The brunette tried to make an innocent impression.

"Yeah, right. Come on, I'm not THAT dumb!"

"OK. OK. Please calm down. I hate it when you are yelling, remember?"

Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought it would be nice if you'd throw a birthday party. I mean, you only turn 16 once in life."

"You're right but I don't care anyway."

Sam shrugged her shoulder again and made her way to the fridge. All that talking stuff had made her stomach growl. If she couldn't watch tv because of Carly she wanted to at least eat some ham. There had to be another ham in there!

Carly panicked when she saw she wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation.

"You can't not care about your 16th birthday! You're a girl after all!" Now Carly was the one yelling.

Sam's eyes narrowed a little.

Crap. Suddenly Carly realized even she as her besr friend didn't have the right to say something like that to Sam. If she had been Freddie she might had that ham in her face right now…

"Of course I am a girl! Any doubts?"

Surprisingly, Sam didn't seem to be hurt at all. But that was only on the outside. Nobody should see how hurt she was. Sam was conscious about the fact she wasn't very "girly" at all, but still she was somewhat "proud" to be a girl.

Carly decide to apologize.

"Hey, what's up, you two? I hope you weren't discussing iCarly ideas without me?" Freddie entered the room.

"What has it to do with you? You're only the tech geek!"

To prevent them from bickering Carly quickly explained "Actually, no. We were talking about Sam's 16th birthday. She told me she didn't plan on throwing a party!"

With her eyes she pleaded him to support her.

"Yeah, I think that would be a nice idea!"

"Shut up, Fredweird! What can someone like you know about parties?"

"Everyone knows parties are fun." He tried to defend himself. Useless. Sam had clearly won this argument. It was her 768th win in a row.

"Have I already mentioned that there will be a LARGE BUFFET? And when I say LARGE, I mean it." Carly knew, how to "convince" her best friend.

"That sounds like fun! OK, I'm in. But we have to make sure the buffet is really LARGE!"

"Sure you can count on me. I'll organize everything."

* * *

Freddie was in his room, sitting in front of the computer. He was working on a new HTML code to update .

He thought about the conversation from earlier. So Sam would be throwing a birthday party… It seemed like it was time to think about a suitable present. Not to mention what mischiefs Sam would do to him if he'd forget to give her something…

Randomly, an idea popped into his mind. This could be the solution! It was risky though but since he had never really taken a risk in his life Freddie decided it was worth it.

Smiling contently, he finished his computer programme.

* * *

The next morning, Carly couldn't wait to talk to Sam.

"Sam, Sam. Look, I got something for you! I stayed up all night just to make this!"

Sam perceived Carly was waving with a piece of paper in her right hand.

Carly was very proud of her work. She handed the paper over to Carly.

It read

To-do list for Sam's 16th birthday

- decide about guest list

- design invitations

- buy party decorations

- engage a cool band

- decide which cake to buy

- buy some cool clothes to wear at the party

- LARGE BUFFET

(Yes, it really was written in capital letters!)

"CARLY! Now you're really overdoing it!"

"Overdoing what? Is there anything missing on the list? Just give me a pen, I'll add it right away. We don't wanna screw up the party, right?" Innocent smile again.

"You're missing the point in this! It's MY party! Why are YOU planning everything in advance?"

"Oh… I just wanted to make sure you don't forget to take something important into consideration. I thought you also want to have a successful party…" Carly answered meekly.

"It's OK. But don't ever do that again!" she said while hugging Carly.

"And now give me that list." Sam demanded. "Since it's my birthday, I will decide and you help." She wanted to make that clear only once because she didn't want to have any further disturbances.

"Have you already decided who you want to invite?"

"Hmm… Tough choice… You?" It was unlike Sam to think about something like that seriously.

"Oh, a party with two guests. Could become tight in here…" Carly answered sarcastically pointing at the Shay's living room.

"Very funny. If you don't like it that way you can decide on the guest list. I don't want to bother myself with that."

"So you're gonna be content even if I invite Freddie?"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't care." Sam would never admit her feelings she swore to herself.

Carly smirked.

"Have you already thought about were the party should be?"

"I'm sure Spencer allows us to use your appartment."

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm gonna make an exhibition of my sculptures this day." Spencer just came down from upstairs.

"Crap. What are we gonna do now, Miss Knows-It-All?" Sam started to get annoyed again. Why had everything to be so damn complicated?

That's why she enjoyed eating: It was easy, no thinking, no complicated feelings and eating alone wasn't a problem either…

"Do you wanna know why I'm gonna hold an exhibition?" Spencer asked in an excited singsong voice.

"NO!" Carly and Sam shouted simultaneously.

"Well, then you'll find me at the Groovy Smoothie." Spencer said while faking to be depressed.

"Aw man, just give me a break. Can't we talk about that whole party thing later?"

Carly had no chance to reply because Sam had already fallen asleep on the couch.

Carly sneeked out of the door walking on her tiptoes. She decided it would be nice to pay a visit to Freddie.

**A/N: Please rate and review. If you didn't like something please tell me so I can improve! If you weren't content with this chapter please read chapter 2 because this chapter will be better (I hope)! I made a poll concerning the next chapters of this story. You can see it and take part in it, if you visit my profile. Please vote!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, it's so short. Chapter 3 will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 2**

Just when Freddie logged on to , someone knocked on his door.

"Mom, please leave me alone! You already entered my room five minutes ago! Enough is enough!"

"Hi Freddie, sorry for intruding."

Carly walked across the room towards Freddie. Curiously she looked at the computer screen.

"Are you busy updating our website?"

"Basically, yeah. Want an explanation?"

Freddie loved to talk about technical things.

"No. Please don't explain that to me."

"Really, you don't know what your missing. What you want then? Problems with Sam?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Sam's birthday party. Actually, I planned to arrange everything together with her, but, you know, she isn't that cooperative…"

"I don't know if I'm of any help but let's just get out of this room first. I don't want to see my mom every five minutes."

"Then let's got to the park. The weather is nice today." Carly suggested.

* * *

_At the park_

Carly and Freddie were sitting on the swings.

"We need your help, Freddie. Originally, we wanted to throw the party at our apartment but Spencer wants to hold an exhibition on the same day. " Carly looked a bit helpless.

"Tough question. Throwing a party at our appartment is apparently out of question." Freddie felt chills going up and down his spine while he imagined his mother ruining the party… YUCK!

"I think we should rent a big hall. How about Ridgeway's gym?"

"Are you sure? I doubt Principal Franklin would feel very comfortable having Sam in his school out of school time."

Freddie and Carly both frowned.

"What about Sam's?"

"Mmmhh… Since Sam didn't mention it, I don't think there is any possibility, but I can ask her later." Carly said.

Freddie looked at his cell phone.

"Oh no, it's already that late? Sorry Carly, I have to had home now or god knows what my mother will do to me! Bye." Freddie exited the park running.

Carly remained alone on the swing, her feet dangling down at the sand on the ground. Poor Freddie. He was really caught in a hard situation with two difficult women to handle…

**(A/N: "Two women" means his mom and Sam.)**

**A/N: Please rate and review and participate in the poll on my profile! By the way, thanks to everybody who reviewed or took me or my story on his favorite or alert list!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly!  
**

**Chapter 3**

Sam rushed out of the classroom as soon as she had heard the school bell.

Carly had a hard time following her.

"Sam, please wait for me." Carly could hardly breathe.

"Oh sorry, I just want to get to my locker. Mamma's hungry…" Sam grinned.

They had both reached their lockers.

Sam rummaged in her stuff.

"HA! Found it!"

"Found what?" Carly asked while turning around to face Sam.

Sam held a very old banana in her hand.

"Ew, Sam! Please throw that away!"

Sam didn't seem to be willing to do so.

Carly picked a handkerchief to "protect" her hands, quickly grabbed the banana and threw it in the trash can having a disgusted look on her face.

"How long?"

"Hmmm… Let me think about it… Like two years?"

"Should I really comment on that? Let's go to the cafeteria and eat some regular food."

They joined Freddie who was already sitting at a cafeteria table.

"Sam, is there a possibility we could throw the party at your place?" Carly asked her friend.

"Yeah. Why not? My mother isn't there anyway."

Freddie wasn't surprised Sam showed no emotion. But he was sure she was hurt by the fact her mother wasn't at home even on her daughter's birthday. He glanced across the table to Carly to figure out if she had noticed that too, but the brunette was busy searching her pockets.

The to-do list was brought to light again.

"Next point on the list is decorations. You should pick a theme for the party so that the decorations will match it." She told Sam.

"Food! That's what I like as a party theme! Wait… Or wrestling!"

"Oh… then we should chose food as theme, I guess…"

"Yeah, I can totally imagine that: Ham balloons, ham plates, ham lamps…"

"I said FOOD, Sam, not ham!"

* * *

Four days later, all preparations were finally done. It was the day before Sam turned 16. Sam was alone at the mall. Officially, she told everybody she went buying ham, in fact she wanted to secretly buy a dress to wear at the party. Though Carly had planned to go shopping together, Sam rather wanted to go alone but could barely tell Carly so. She didn't want to ruin her image as a tough, ungirly person or hurt Carly's feelings.

She didn't care all the time how she looked and she wasn't standing like three hours in front of the mirror every morning, but Sam wanted to at least make sure to look pretty on special occasions - especially for a certain dork…

When she saw the load of dresses displayed in the shop she really wished she had gone together with Carly. How would she know which dress looked good on her? That's why she normally just put some clothes on without thinking that much…

A female clerk headed towards her.

"May I help you, Miss?"

"Well… yeah. I need a party dress. Could you pick some that might look good on me?"

Sam was too desperate to be rude.

She had tried on all dresses the clerk had brought her but there hadn't been the perfect dress yet.

"I see… Let me think. There is one dress left I didn't show you. Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes, I'll try it."

It was like magic! The dress fit her perfectly.

She paid with the credit card she had stolen her mother a few days ago.

Sam looked at her watch and, realizing she had been at the mall for two whole hours, she quickly headed home, the bag with the dress in her hand.

* * *

_While Sam was at the mall_

Carly and Freddie were at the Shay's appartment together with Spencer. Carly's brother was busy talking over the phone with his best buddy Socko. They had an animated conversation about the difference between socks and stockings. Carly and Freddie sat on the couch, watching tv.

"I wondered what you will give to Sam as a present?" Freddie asked.

"I'm not telling you. It's a secret."

"Oh, please, I wanna know!" Freddie pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"OK. I'll make an exception because I just can't stand your puppy dog eyes. But don't tell Sam." And while laughing, Carly explained: "I bought two tickets for the next cuddlefish concert next weekend. And what did you get her?"

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise."

"You MUST tell me! Mine was also a secret, nevertheless I told you! How dare you trick your friend?" Carly was all upset now, standing in front of Freddie who was still sitting on the couch and staring angrily at him.

"I already said no!"

There was no chance for Carly to say anymore because Sam entered the door with a package of ham in her hands.

"Yo Carly… Freddork… What ya doing?"

"We're just hanging around, being bored. Wanna join us?" Carly stated ironically.

"Don't mind. But have you realized that you two are weird?" Sam didn't realize her two best friends were argueing. She was concerned about her birthday.

**A/N: The next chapter, the long awaited birthday party will begin! Please rate and review and participate in the poll on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 4**

"Ham, ham, I need more ham! PLEASE! Or at least give me a smoothie…" Sam murmured in her sleep. Suddenly she rose up, fully awake. With big eyes she looked around in her room searching for the ham. Of course there was nothing – no ham. Then she realized it only had been a dream.

Sam got out of bed when she heard some clicking sounds on her window. What the hell was that now? Sam glanced on her alarm clock which was all nice and clean because she almost never had used it and that was why she always was late… The clock displayed 7:00 AM.

Meanwhile the clicking sounds intensified.

Sam opened the shutters and looked out of the window. Freddie and Carly were standing in the backyard, looking at her. They carried a large white coconut cream pie with 16 candles on top.

Sam opened the window.

"That's so pathetic! Come up, guys! I'll just change my clothes beforehand."

She had a hard time to not make a single tear escape her eyes.

"Thank you, guys." She hugged Carly and even Freddie.

"How long did it take you to bake this?"

"Around two hours. Spencer helped us." Carly and Freddie smiled.

"Let me try a bit!" Sam was hungry like a bear since she just had woken up.

"DELICIOUS! I think I'll eat the whole thing now!" Sam started to eat the speed of light.

"No, Sam, stop it! You can't eat the whole pie at once!" Carly tried to keep Sam away from the pie.

"Why can't I?" Sam mumbled with her mouth full.

Freddie looked at his watch.

"It's already 7:20 AM. We are going to be late for school if we don't hurry!" His voice had a worried tone.

"Shut up, Freddork! You're just freakin' me out!" Sam grabbed the collar of Freddie's shirt and pressed him against the wall. "You better not disturb me again while I'm eating!"

"SAM! STOP IT!" Carly ran towards Sam and Freddie and grabbed her arm.

"How can you be so aggressive? Today is your birthday!"

Sam released Freddie and didn't say anything.

Freddie didn't say anything. Phew, that was close! He was shocked that Sam had overreacted that much though he didn't even tease her… If she had been that angry he maybe would have enjoyed being that close… Than he suddenly knew it! Sam was angry because her mother wasn't there on the day of her birthday! How could he have forgotten about this?

"Freddie, Sam, we are going to school now! Don't reply, Sam! I don't care if you like being late because I don't!"

* * *

School was boring as always. The only cheering prospects were the people that congratulated Sam. In fact, there weren't that much because most of the Ridgeway students were too scared to even utter a word in front of Sam.

Gibby's present was an extra long look on his naked upper body.

Reuben had written a poem for Sam. Neither Sam nor Freddie or Carly could understand what it was about. The title was 'My football is washing his eyes at midnight'.

When Gibby took his shirt off, Sam threw the shirt in Gibby's face so he got a black eye. Crying loudly, he ran down the hallway.

Reuben's poem was stuffed in his nose by Sam. "Maybe that will help your brain, you super jerk!" she 'explained' to him.

Wendy came by, too. "Hey guys, you know what? I just heard some rumors that it's Sam's birthday today. Happy Birthday, Sam - in case the rumors are true… Bye."

Sam just rolled her eyes and thought about how lucky she was that at least Carly and Freddie congratulated her properly instead of doing such stupid stuff.

"I got detention now. See you in two hours at Carly's."

When Sam had gone, Carly asked Freddie if he had done the preparations she had asked him to help her with. "Sure thing. You can count on me."

"I'm glad to hear that. I want to make Sam happy because she really is my best friend, besides you, of course."

Freddie thought of asking Carly about Sam's mood swing that morning but then he decided not to. He wanted to talk alone with Sam later.

* * *

"Freddie, here is a phone call for you." Mrs. Benson just entered her son's room as usual without knocking first.

"Mom, I'm busy! If I don't get dressed in the next 15 minutes, I'm gonna be late for Sam's party!"

"But darling, it's Valerie!" Mrs. Benson loved Valerie. She had never understood why Freddie had dumped her. In her eyes, those two were the perfect match.

"I'm not planning to talk to her! You know we aren't together anymore, mom!"

Mrs. Benson just gave him the telephone.

"Valerie? What do you want?" Freddie was annoyed to the max.

"Hi, Freddie. I heard Sam is throwing a birthday party tonight. I'm sure you still don't have a date. Wanna go with me?" Valerie used a sweet tone.

"What makes you think that? You're not even invited! Valerie, you must be insane! I clearly said I don't want to talk to you ever again in my life and I meant it! Besides, I'm already in love with someone else."

Freddie hung up. He left his room running. "Mom, were are you? We gotta talk!"

"I'm in the kitchen, honey!"

"What was that supposed to be? Why did you even give Valerie a chance to talk? I clearly explained to you that she deceived me all the way and on top of that she nearly destroyed iCarly!"

"She would be your perfect match! You have the same interests and she knows how to behave well."

"Is that all you're interested in? Do you even care about my opinion?"

Freddie just rushed out of the door without waiting for an answer. He was already late for the party.

* * *

All the party guests had already arrived but the main person was missing.

"Where is Sam?"Freddie asked worriedly.

"I don't know. A few minutes ago she just ran outside and yelled I shouldn't follow her…"

"I'll talk to her." This was good timing, because Freddie had the urge to talk alone to Sam. He had the feeling something wasn't right there.

He found Sam outside the appartment building. She was sitting at at the bench of the bus stop. She had her feet on the bench, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head rested on her arms. She looked unhappy. The glaring light of the street lamp shined down on her, revealing a gorgeous dress and her blonde hair that was flowing over her shoulders in angelic curls.

"Hey, Sam, I don't want to disturb you, but why don't you join your party?" Freddie sat down at the bench right next to her.

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Don't lie. I know there is something. Just tell me."

Sam sighed.

"Since you're already here: I don't like partys that much. Carly wanted me to throw one but I just gave in so she would stop buggin' me."

"I didn't think you would ever give in."

"I know. But since it was Carly and I hate being bugged…"

"Just don't worry that much. Come with me, we're going upstairs."

"No, I don't wanna!" Sam looked like she really hated that thought.

"OK. Then I'm going to be honest: I think there is something different buggin' you."

Sam furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't understand."

"Look, you're mom isn't at home at your birthday, so you can't go in your appartment because everything reminds you of that fact and you can't enjoy your party."

**A/N: What will Sam answer? The party will go on in Chapter 5!**

** If anyone wondered what I meant with 'clicking sounds': Freddie and Carly were throwing little stones at Sam's window to wake her up. (A classic, isn't it?)  
**

**Please rate and review!**

** And thanks to the only person who participated in my poll. (I don't know your name because it was done anonymously.) Because the participation was too low I will close the poll. The result was Valerie, Mrs. Benson and Griffin (each 33 percent). (The question was which person should be in the next chapters of this story.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 5**

At first, Sam didn't say a single word. Then Freddie saw silent tears escape her eyes. He couldn't believe it! Sam Puckett never cried! NEVER! It must be worse than he had thought…

"Sam, please calm down. You know I'll always be there for you."

"Yeah, I know... You we're right. In fact, I don't have to expect anything from my mother but she never cares about me and even I can't stand everything…"

It was one of only a few times Sam admitted a weakness to someone.

Freddie hugged her again and hoped that would comfort her. He gave her a handkerchief and said "Would you please come with me now? I'm sure everybody up there will be worried about you. If you don't want anyone to notice what's up with you, you should show up again soon. Besides that, you look totally awesome in that dress. Everybody will speak only about that!"

Oh no! What did he just say? Sam would beat the chiz out of him! He anxiously glanced at her but then relaxed. She had finished wiping away her tears and now had a calm, quite normal Sam-like look on her face.

"So, then let's go."

While she climbed the stairs Sam thought about Freddie's comment. He said she looked gorgeous in that dress! That was a great feeling. She could feel butterflies in her stomach.

Nobody said anything when Sam and Freddie entered the room.

None of the party guests (except for Carly who already had seen Sam in her dress) could believe the tomboy Sam Puckett would ever wear a DRESS IN PUBLIC!

Carly decided to break the akward silence.

"Sam, I'm glad you finally arrived here. Now let the party begin!" She made a gesture towards the DJ to turn the music on.

"Sam, where have you been so long? I was worried!" Carly whispered angrily so that only Freddie and Sam could here her.

"I needed some time alone." Carly sensed Sam didn't want to explain the details so she didn't ask any further questions.

"Thank you, Freddie." Carly said at a moment when Sam didn't listen.

After the birthday cake was cut into pieces and distributed among the guests, it was time for Carly and Freddie to hand over their presents.

Sam jumped up and down of joy when she saw the cuddlefish tickets. "Thank you, Carls. You're really my best friend." She hugged her.

Then it was Freddie's turn. He was a nervous wreck. What if Sam hated his present? His "plan" would totally fail then… Not to mention the pain he would suffer from being beaten up again…

"Happy Birthday, Sam." He handed over a wrapped package.

Sam didn't hesitate. She ripped off the wrap in an instant so that the floor soon was soiled with a lot of tiny scraps of paper.

Sam held a CD in her hand. She could see it was self-made. She turned it around to look at the back side. There was only one song at the track list.

She couldn't think properly anymore. Everything around her seemed to spin really fast.

The track was "Running away" by AM.

Was her memory tricking her mind? As far as she could remember THAT was exactly the track that had played before she and Freddie kissed on the fire escape. It was her most treasured moment. She had sworn to herself to never forget about any detail of that instant. Not to mention the kiss itself…

A voice cut through her thoughts.

"Sam? SAM? Can you hear me? Are you OK?"

Freddie was still standing right in front of her with a worried look on his face.

"Freddie? What has happened?"

"Nothing. You spaced out when I gave you my present. Your face looked a bit pained. Do you have a headache?"

Freddie was pretty sure the reason for Sam's strangeness was his present but he didn't want to bring that up in public. He wanted to talk to her about it alone.

"I'm OK, Freddork. Thanks for your present. I guess this is what you expect as a present from a tech geek." Sam smiled in a special way at Freddie. Freddie judged Sam liked his present.

Carly had watched the two but didn't interrupt. Maybe she didn't have interfer to get them together… She decided it was time to dance. She went to the middle of the floor. The guests were sitting at the tables, busy finishing their piece of the birthday cake.

"And now, let's dance!"

As soon as her words had faded, the lights suddenly went out.

"Hey DJ, I didn't say you should do THAT! That isn't funny! Turn the lights on again!" Carly was yelling now.

She had been so excited about the dance part because her boyfriend Griffin would be there to dance with her. They had reunited a few weeks ago. Griffin had seen his addiction for Pee Wee Babies was ridiculous so he had thrown all of them away. He had went to Carly to apologize for his stupid behaviour and told her he still loved her. Carly was totally happy because since she had broken up with Griffin she couldn't think of any other boy than him.

Suddenly a well-known voice was heard and the lights were on again.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you little party but I'm gonna destroy iCarly and especially Carly Shay's life! HAHAHA!" he said in a sarcastic tone then laughing "evilly".

"NEVEL!? What the hell are you doing here?" Carly, Freddie and Sam screamed simultaneously.

"Get out of here NOW!"

"Carly Shay! Do you really think I give a damn about anything you say? I'm going to stay here. I'll make you rue everything you've done to me! You will wish you'd kissed me when we first met."

"How did you get in here? I can't remember inviting you."

"I'm not here to smalltalk with you but since it's very funny: Your friend Freddie ordered tapenade. I really didn't expect it to be so easy to sneak in here."

Carly and Sam were in shock.

Carly turned around to face Freddie.

"Freddie? What were you doing?"

"Uhmm…well…I'm so sorry! Really! Please believe me! I wouldn't have ordered that if I had realized it was Nevel."

"OK. We are gonna discuss that later."

"I doubt that because now it's my turn." Nevel butted in.

"Yeah, yeah just do it." Carly was always totally annoyed when she saw Nevel. He was just so disgusting.

"Oh, well… Now that you mention it. I totally forgot to think about what I'm gonna do when I successfully sneaked in."

Freddie couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"You're so ridiculous, Nevel!"

Carly and Sam shot some glares at each other.

Sam jumped on Nevel, knocking him to the floor. She held his arms so he couldn't escape.

"Carly, the duct tape!" She commanded. Now that party was really great now. It was so much fun shutting that nerve-racking thumbsucker up like that!

The three of them used the duct tape wisely. Nevel couldn't move anymore and – most importantly – couldn't speak, too.

"And now, it's really time to dance!" Carly exclaimed in excitement.

Everybody rushed to the dance floor.

Carly was so happy. She had her arm on Griffin's shoulder during the slow dance and admired her boyfriend in his suit.

Griffin smiled at her.

Only Sam and Freddie weren't at the dance floor.

**A/N: I'm going to submit Chapter 6 right away! Please rate and review. Thanks for the nice reviews submitted so far and also for listing my story as a favorite or on the alert list.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter! Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 6**

As soon as they saw Carly and Griffin were busy dancing they snuck outside. Freddie had lent his jacket to Sam because it was already very cold.

"Benson, I don't like to say this but we have to talk."

"Whatever you want. So about what are we gonna talk?" Freddie couldn't wait to hear her answer. The tension between the two was rising noticeably.

"…The CD you gave me was actually the best present I ever got." Sam blurted out.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

"Uhmm, there is something else."

Freddie just nodded his head.

"I made a promise I couldn't keep."

"What promise?"

"I promised I would forget about the kiss we had. But, I can't. I realized it when you gave me the CD. Did you do that on purpose?"

That was Freddie's chance. "You got me. I wanted to know if it meant as much to you as to me." Freddie gulped.

"I remember every detail. I will never forget anything about it."

Freddie took a deep look in Sam's eyes.

"There is just one more thing that's bothering me. Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad because of what? Are you so desperately waiting for me to punch you?" Sam said jokingly. She had no clue what he meant with that.

"It's my fault that Nevel ruined your birthday party. I admit I'm stupid. How could I not realize tapenade has something to do with Nevel?" Freddie slapped his forehead with his hand.

"You meen THAT? Are you joking? I admit I was shocked at first but then I was totally happy. It was so funny! I wasn't in the mood for dancing anyway so I was glad Nevel interrupted. Thank you, Freddie."

He realized something. Sam wasn't like Carly. She had her own reasons sometimes to be angry at him but she wasn't overly obsessed with the thought that everything had to be perfect. It was one of her character traits he liked the most.

Freddie looked in Sam's eyes again. She was looking so good it took his breath away. Freddie couldn't restrain hisself.

"You know, you still look beautiful even if your dress is totally messed up now."

"Oh SHUT UP, Freddifer."

And then, Sam planted her lips on his and everything was just fine.

**A/N: This is the end of "iGet A Surprise Present". Please rate and review!**

**By the way, the poll is closed. If anyone has noticed, I didn't include Melanie and Jonah in this story. I'm sorry, but they wouldn't have matched with my story line. I'm planning to let them appear in my next stories.**


End file.
